This invention pertains to the field of safety harnesses. More particularly, this invention pertains to the field of safety harnesses that are attached to garments.
In many occupations or situations, it is desirable for workers or others to wear safety harnesses so as to reduce the risk of injury caused by accidental falls. As a result, many types of safety harnesses have been developed. Additionally, garments have been developed that have built-in safety harnesses. In many situations, the use of a combined garment and safety harness is preferred over the use of a separate harness because a combined garment and safety harness is generally more comfortable and is typically easier for a person to put on. Additionally, a combined garment and safety harness also protect a wearer's garments and skin therebeneath.
Typically, a combined garment and safety harness comprises a garment portion such as a vest or overalls, and a safety harness. The garment is typically formed of natural or synthetic flexible fabric or sheet material. The harness portion typically has some form of webbing comprised of strap material that is adapted and configured to hold many times the weight of a person. Moreover, the harness typically has some portion that is adapted and configured to be secured to a safety line.
Despite the benefits of combined garment and safety harnesses over more traditional safety harnesses, prior art combined garment and safety harnesses may be uncomfortable to use. Additionally, such combined garment and safety harnesses often do not provide the degree of protection desired in all situations. Furthermore, although generally easy to put on, such combined garment and safety harnesses can be difficult to attach to safety wires.